


Jeu de rôle

by bringbackraquel



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 20:22:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15080999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bringbackraquel/pseuds/bringbackraquel
Summary: Quelque part sur l'île de Palawan aux Philippines, à la fin de la saison 2. Tentative coquine de rendre justice à la formidable alchimie sexuelle entre Alvaro Morte/Sergio Marquina et Itziar Ituno/Raquel Murillo.





	Jeu de rôle

Il est encore tôt le matin. Raquel revient de son jogging avant que la grosse chaleur commence. Elle sent ce rush d'adrénaline et de plénitude que lui procure à chaque fois une bonne course à pied. Elle veut voir Sergio avant qu'il ne parte. Depuis quelques semaines - quelques mois! - il est absorbé dans son projet de construction de maison et elle en conçoit une irritation croissante. Il y met autant de méticulosité et d'obsession qu'il a dû en mettre autrefois à concevoir le plan du braquage de la Maison Nationale de la Monnaie et du Timbre. Certes, l'intention est plus louable cette fois-ci, mais elle a la nostalgie des premiers temps où elle était le centre de son monde et l'objet de toutes ses attentions.

En rentrant dans la chambre, elle constate avec plaisir qu'il est toujours au lit. Par provocation, elle balance bruyamment ses chaussures à l'autre bout de la pièce. Moitié pour que le bruit le réveille, moitié parce qu'il déteste le bazar et qu'elle a envie de le titiller. Comme de juste, il remue sous les draps et tourne son visage encore ensommeillé vers elle. Elle tire sur le drap et le découvre, nu comme un vers. Surjoue la surprise:

\- Professeur? Dans mon lit? Je vous pensais à un colloque sur les pompes à chaleur ou la pose de panneaux solaires en milieu tropical...

Il la regarde interloqué. Ça fait des mois qu'elle ne l'a pas appelé professeur - ni vouvoyé. Et il sent au son de sa voix un reproche voilé dont il peine à comprendre l'origine.

Elle grimpe à califourchon sur lui, encore transpirante de sa course, fesses sur son ventre. Il rit:

\- Raquel, je...

\- Ch-ch-ch

Elle met un doigt sur ses lèvres:

\- Inspecteur Murillo, s'il te plait. Nous ne sommes pas assez intimes pour les familiarités. Elle attrape la corde de sa robe de chambre et cherche à lui attacher les mains. Surpris, une lueur d'inquiétude au fond des yeux, il essaie de se dégager.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais?

Elle s'arrête net.

\- Tu ne veux pas jouer?

Elle fait mine d'abandonner. Il lui sourit. De quoi a-t-il eu peur? Qu'il est bête!

\- Mais si bien sûr

Il tend ses mains à présent, inconscient de ce qui l'attend. Elle enroule soigneusement la corde autour de ses mains, puis aux barreaux de la tête de lit:

\- Professeur, lui murmure-t-elle à l'oreille, je vous arrête pour l'ensemble de vos activités criminelles. Je ne vous dis pas vos droits car vous n'en avez aucun. Un jury composé exclusivement de moi-même vous a condamné à être l'esclave sexuel de l'inspecteur Murillo ici présente.

Il rit, heureux de la sentir si proche et si complice, essaie de lever la tête pour l'embrasser mais elle le repousse fermement contre le lit.

\- Sur ce, je vais prendre une douche

Elle se lève et le laisse en plan

\- Quoi?! Rachel s'il te plait

Elle se retourne. Et lui pince la fesse suffisamment fort pour le faire grimacer:

\- Inspecteur Murillo, je t'ai dit. Sergio, respecte les règles sinon c'est pas drôle. Elle file vers la salle de bain, l'abandonnant nu, écartelé sur le lit - son sexe déjà gonflé de désir.

Il essaie de se détacher mais ne réussit qu'à resserrer encore les noeufs. Il l'entend prendre sa douche. Il l'imagine s'essuyer. La femme qu'il aime se prépare pour lui et ça l'excite. Il l'attend. Il la veux. Mais quand elle revient dans la chambre, seins nus, cheveux mouillés, il a un mouvement de recul. Sa taille est ceint d'un gode-ceinture noir. Elle a vu la panique dans son regard, mais elle ne dit rien. Elle s'approche, lui sourit, passe sa main dans ses cheveux avec une tendresse qui contraste avec ce que, de toute évidence, elle a l'intention de lui faire:

\- Rachel, murmure-t-il,

Tape sur les fesses, direct

\- Inspecteur, se reprend-il,

\- C'est mieux, dit-elle. Où en étions-nous? Ah oui, votre condamnation.

Elle remonte à califourchon sur lui. Sa fausse bite, négligemment posée sur son ventre, tout près de la sienne, qui continue à durcir, à son grand désarroi. Elle se penche, se colle contre lui et l'embrasse à pleine bouche.

\- Il parait que vous avez négligé votre charmante épouse...

Elle lui mordille l'oreille, l'épaule. Ses mains courrent sur son corps, de son torse à ses cuisses en passant par ses fesses et ses couilles, elle est partout, sauf sur sa bite qu'elle évite soigneusement

\- C'est intolérable, naturellement...

\- Je comprends bien... Je suis désolé... Peut-on envisager un aménagement de peine?

Il essaie de parler le plus naturellement possible, mais sa voix sonne faux.

Elle se redresse, prend sa queue à pleine main, la colle contre la sienne et commence doucement à les branler l'une contre l'autre. Il voudrait ne pas bander, avoir le temps de réfléchir si ce jeu lui plaît ou pas, mais tout va trop vite pour lui. Sa bite, toujours prête à le trahir, semble avoir décider pour lui que ce jeu l'excite. Beaucoup.

Raquel se caresse doucement les seins de la main gauche tandis que sa main droite branle toujours les deux queues, de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus dures. L'excitation la fait se cambrer. Elle est si belle à cet instant qu'il en a le souffle coupé.

\- Tu es mon esclave pour les prochaines heures. Je vais abuser de chaque centimètre carré de ton corps.

Elle se couche sur lui, lui lèche l'oreille, le cou, s'attarde sur sa pomme d'Adam et descend le long du creux de sa poitrine, titille ses tétons. Il trésaille. Il n'a pas fait attention que pendant ce temps, ses jambes entre lesquelles pend un redoutable intrus ont changé de position. Elle est allongée de tout son long à côté de lui et lui caresse la jambe gauche qu'elle a fait pivoter sur le côté... dégageant son dos et ses fesses. Il voudrait protester, mais il a peur qu'elle se moque de lui, ou pire, de la décevoir. Elle est derrière lui maintenant, elle lui embrasse l'épaule. Sa main voyage toujours sur son corps, s'attarde paresseusement sur ses couilles et... un coup d'épaule, le voilà sur le ventre toujours les deux bras attachés à chaque coin du lit. Parfaitement offert et vulnérable.

\- Vous avez vraiment un beau cul, professeur.

Sa voix est douce, un brun moqueuse. Il voudrait se dégager mais n'arrive qu'à se faire mal au poignet. Ses mains à elle sont sur ses fesses, qu'elle malaxe et écarte à volonté. Il lui faut sortir de cette situation avant que ce soit trop tard. Il ne veux pas. Il n'est pas prêt.

\- Vous vous êtes bien fait comprendre, inspecteur, commence-t-il mais sa phrase s'arrête nette quand il sent son doigt lui pénétrer l'anus. La sensation, pas désagréable, le renvoie des années en arrière à des jeux d'adolescents qu'il croyait avoir oubliés. Un deuxième doigt. Elle entre et sort de lui. Il s'étonne de trouver ça presque agréable.

\- C'est la première fois professeur? murmure-t-elle à son oreille.

\- Peut-être, répond-il, bizarrement. Il n'est pas prêt à entrer dans les détails, pas maintenant, pas comme ça. Et il se sent redevenu puceau de toute façon. Elle rit doucement, rentre ses deux pouces dans son cul qu'elle étire au maximum, massant les bords de son anus avec force. Il laisse échapper un gémissement. Elle le tient. Tout en continuant à lui branler le trou du cul, elle s'allonge de tout son long sur lui. Il sent ses seins sur son dos, son souffle dans son cou et surtout cette énorme bite en silicone qui se rapproche dangereusement de son intimité.

\- Professeur, murmure-t-elle, je vais entrer

Il gémit. Se cambre. Dans sa confusion, il croit sentir la bite entière en lui, mais ce n'est encore que le gland du gode. Rachel joue doucement avec le jouet étirant l'anus de son amant, s'amusant à le pénétrer pour se retirer aussitôt. Elle aime sentir son trouble grandir, son pouvoir absolu pour lui. Il attrape les bords du lit, poings serrés, prêt à endurer la suite, croit-il. Elle sourit. Il est si soumis. Elle s'éloigne quelques instants, juste le temps d'enduire son phallus en silicone de lubrifiant. Il se méprend sur cette entracte, croit qu'elle a fini. Se détend. Ce n'était pas si terrible, plutôt plaisant même à bien y réfléchir, se dit-il. La suite le prend par surprise. Le gode lubrifié le pénètre entièrement. Il crie. Il a l'impression qu'elle lui ouvre le cul en deux. Elle est si haut, si profond en lui. La douleur est intolérable

\- Rachel! Inspecteur! supplie-t-il

Mais elle ne l'écoute pas. Elle vit son phantasme: pénétrer comme une femme son compagnon si doux, si tendre, si...féminin et laisser libre cours à sa propre envie de domination. Elle le tient par les hanches et le baise avec ferveur, à grands coups de rein qui arrachent au professeur des cris de douleur de moins en moins maîtrisés.

\- Arrête, s'il te plaît, pitié, bredouille-t-il,

\- Oh Sergio...

Elle se couche sur lui de tout son long, s'enfonçant au passage quelques millimètres plus profond en lui:

\- Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas encore compris comment ça marche: Je te tiens, je te baise. Si tu veux que j'arrête, si tu veux me baiser, il faut que tu te délivres...

C'est donc ça qu'elle veut de lui: qu'il lui échappe et qu'il la prenne à son tour. Il se dresse sur ses avant-bras, cherche fébrilement comment défaire les noeux qui le tiennent prisonnier.

Dans ses reins, elle a repris son œuvre de destruction, lui labourant le cul avec des halètements de bûcheron. Pour défaire ces foutus noeux, il se met à quatre pattes mais se faisant il doit s'offrir encore un peu plus à elle. Elle est carrément en levrette derrière lui maintenant, toujours concentrée à le ramoner de haut en bas. Il défait un noeu, puis deux. Combien y-en a t-il? C'est à ce moment que le gode qui le ravage depuis 10 minutes effleure sa prostate. Il manque de défaillir. Bien sûr elle s'en rend compte, revient en arrière, repasse exactement sur ce point sensible. Il se sent partir. Il va jouir. Il va jouir par le cul. Il ne veut pas. Il voudrait la supplier, mais elle s'en fout, il le sait. Il lui faut se délivrer. MAINTENANT.

Il est en nage. Ils sont en nage. Font-ils encore l'amour ou sont-ils en train de lutter? Il s'est dégagé, se retourne brusquement, libérant son derrière. Il s'allonge sur elle de tout son poids:

-Tu m'as fait mal, tu m'as fait si mal. Il l'embrasse à pleine bouche. Il ne sait plus où il est, ni qui il est. Il sait juste qu'il veut baiser cette femme plus fort qu'il ne l'a jamais voulu. Il veut la faire jouir. L'entendre crier et supplier comme il criait et suppliait quelques minutes plus tôt. Mais pour ça, il lui faut reprendre ses esprits. Il est trop près de la jouissance pour la pénétrer déjà. Ses mains, descendent le long de son ventre, défont la ceinture du gode qu'il envoie promener dans la chambre, loin de lui. Sa fébrilité la fait rire. Elle aime le voir perdre le contrôle. Il la tient fermement plaquée contre le lit. Il descend, enfouie la tête entre ses cuisses et commence à lui manger la chatte comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle se cambre sous ses coups de langues, ses mains enfouies dans ses cheveux lui pétrissent le crâne. Il sent le plaisir monter en elle. Il l'amène au point de rupture et brusquement au dernier moment, il s'éloigne et la retourne fermement, face contre le lit. Elle tremble d'excitation. Il pénètre profondément sa chatte, une fois, deux fois. Elle est si mouillée que sa queue en est toute lubrifiée. Alors il peut l'enculer doucement, profondément, presque tendrement. A sa façon. Elle crie de plaisir, tourne sa tête vers lui, cherche sa bouche qu'elle embrasse:

\- Sergio, est ce que tu me sens? Est-ce que tu me sens encore dans ton cul?

Cette femme est intraitable. S'il la sent? Il a l'impression d'avoir été marqué au fer rouge, oui! Tout le bas de son corps irradie encore de douleur... Elle le cherche. Il le sait. C'est sa complète reddition qu'elle veut. Il grogne pour toute réponse.

\- C'est bien, halète-t-elle, c'est comme si je te baisais des deux côtés à la fois.

Alors, il sait exactement quoi faire. Il se retire quelques instants, va ramasser le gode à l'autre bout de la pièce et revient s'agenouiller sur le lit. Il l'attire sur lui, la fait s'asseoir sur sa bite, bien profond dans son cul. De la main gauche, il la tient serrée fort contre sa poitrine, sa main droite lui enfonce le gode dans la chatte qu'il fait jouer avec son index et son majeur, le pouce sur son clitoris. Des deux côtés à la fois. Son plaisir est si intense qu'elle jouit sans retenue dans ses bras. Il se laisse aller à son tour, éjaculant longuement dans son cul plus de foutre qu'il ne pensait en avoir dans le corps. Ils s'effondrent tous les deux sur le lit, à bout de souffle, toujours serrés l'un contre l'autre en cuillère.

Il continue à la caresser et à lui embrasser le cou longtemps, longtemps après qu'elle se soit endormie.

Il n'ira pas voir le chantier de la maison aujourd'hui.


End file.
